Hour Glass
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: Have you ever felt that one day your world shattered, and you just needed to get away? Which then you awoke in a new world you had never seen...but when things go wrong there, where do you run? Where do you hide?
1. Prologue: I Fell Down

She organized her stuff in her bag; shoes, brush, comb, toothbrush, clothes, and her locket. The beautiful heart shaped locket with a bird and a wolf in the middle. On the back of this locket was the two words or names per say was: _Terra & Grim_. She had medium length hair that went to her shoulders, light brown skin, and grey eyes.

Ivory closed up the messenger bag, and placed it on her shoulder. As silently as she could, she walked down the wooden steps past the living room where her mother was arguing with Jack...her stepfather. She went to the door, and then she left closing the door behind her. The night seemed to come more quickly as she walked in the cold, dark clouds were rolling in.

After awhile of walking, she turned herself around to walk up a hill towards an old house that was made of old burnt black wood. The house was destroyed...that used to be her home, where she'd lived with her mother and father. She entered the house, and looked around at the living room where they'd all sat together for Christmas. That's when the people came and took him away, she brushed off ashes from a picture frame.

It was a picture of a smiling younger her, her mother, and her father. They'd had a black cat, his named been Patches. He was sitting in her mother's lap, while she'd been sitting in her father's lap. Ivory could see something gleaming out the corner of her eye, something on a cabinet was glowing.

_'What is that'_

Ivory approached the cabinet, and could see something wrapped in a brown thin cloth. When she reached for it a black snake lunged at her.

"_Stay away" _it hissed.

She jumped back, had that snake just talked to her?

_'What was it that snake was guarding?'_

Ivory got up off of the floor, and suddenly a loud crack boomed loudly, and a blood curdling laugh came through the room. She looked down at her feet, there was sand falling around here feet.

"_NO" _hissed the snake, lunging for her.

The sand rose up and around her, and an hour glass landed in front of her on the wooden floor. There the lid of the hour glass popped open, causing sand to go around her followed by the small glowing green particles in the sand and continued to swirl high around her. As though she were inside of a Hurricane of sand, swirling about and around; while she stood in the center. In great fear she moved for the hour glass, and shut the lid.

However, as she shut it, the floor seemed to dissolve underneath her. She did not scream, but she continued to fall down an endless spiraling hole.

Then she landed on hard flooring, she felt the ground. Ivory could barely make out anything, the ground seemed to be moving underneath her. In other words her vision was shaking, she collapsed slightly. She was against the ground now, someone was looking down at her. After that...everything went into endless darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: Upside Down

Ivory sat up, only to be looking into the eyes of a fearsome creature. The creature had hooves like a horse, but a beak like a eagle.

_'A griffin?'_

Yes, this was indeed a griffin...she had read about them in only fairy tales as a child, and spoke of how easily offended they were.

"Are you looking for something griffin" Ivory said, attempting to not sound as nervous as she was.

The griffin gestured towards her, and Ivory looked at the griffin in confusion.

"Me" asked Ivory.

The griffin did a sort of nod, and made a gesture to it's back.

"You want me to get on your back" asked Ivory.

It did another nod.

"That's not going to happen" said Ivory.

The griffin made an angry noise, and then began to move towards her angrily backing her against the tree.

_'It can't be too bad Ivory...it's just a dream after all'_

"Alright, I'll get on you" said Ivory.

The griffin backed up, and Ivory moved around it and got onto the back of the griffin. It didn't move, as though it were waiting for something.

"Fly" said Ivory.

The griffin remained in place.

"Soar" asked Ivory.

The griffin looked at her in a strange way.

"Oh I don't know, do something" said Ivory, and suddenly the griffin spread it's wings and took up to the sky.

Ivory gripped onto the griffin's feathers as it flew upward, and continued at it's fast pace.

"Glide" shouted Ivory.

The griffin slowed slightly, and gently began to beat it's wings as it steady itself.

"You're a strange griffin...how did you even find me" said Ivory.

The griffin ignored her, and continued flying.

_'It would be nice to get a response' _

One of the griffin's eyes shifted and looked at her, as though it had heard her thoughts. Ivory smiled nervously, and the griffin rolled it's eyes. Everything seemed so real, it would be nice if she woke up right about now.

_'Well I'm not jumping to wake myself up'_

Ivory was looking at the clouds as they cleared to reveal a large house.

"We aren't going there, are we" said Ivory.

The griffin began to soar downward, moving towards the house.

"Oh no you don't" said Ivory pulling at the griffin's feathers, attempting to make it glide upward.

It roared loudly at her attempting to move downward, however, as the griffin attempted to move downward again. Ivory though reluctant, jumped off of the griffin.

_'Great idea Ivory, hope you land on something soft'_

Ivory hit the ground with a thump, her arm throbbed. A rock had pushed through the inside of her arm, and she was now bleeding. The griffin she'd been riding was up in the sky roaring loudly, and it seemed as though people on the ground had began to look up at it.

_'What the hell is that things problem'_

Ivory stood up, only to see a jet of light to move past her. The jet missed her by an inch, nearly cutting a piece of her hair in the process.

She attempted to begin to run, but she felt something hit her in the back; which she then suddenly fell to the ground. Her vision blurred, and then once again everything faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>Ivory sat up startled, she was laying in a bed. Her arm was in pain, however, when she put her hand on it...it felt different, and she looked at it. It had been wrapped with white cloth, and then after it had been fully wrapped around it had been tied.<p>

"Assuming you are not ignorant, you will not untie it" said a man at the door.

She had just touched the knot, and it had apparently appeared to him that she was planning on untying it.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why was I brought here" asked Ivory.

"To answer your first question, I am Severus Snape...at the moment you're in Malfoy Manor, and as for your last question, which should be obvious" said Severus referring to her arm, and a wound Ivory hadn't noticed on her side; which had also been wrapped completely around her waist.

"I fell" said Ivory.

"Yes, I saw the _second _time you fell...however, the first was not on your griffin" said Severus.

"It might have been the first time I fell" said Ivory.

"Seems as though falling is a habit of yours" said a long blonde haired man coming into the room, then laughing slightly.

"Do tell me, as of why you decided to _fall _off your griffin at more then twenty feet in the air" said Severus.

"It is not my griffin, it _found _me...and second of all, did you see how out of control that thing was" asked Ivory.

"Yes, as are Gryffindors, but when has that stopped any of us" said the blonde haired man, giving a chuckle.

"If you can not remain serious, _Lucius_...then perhaps, you wouldn't mind leaving" said Severus.

"Not as long as I do not know who this girl is, and whether or not her blood is of pure heritage" said Lucius.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Would you happen to know your last name" said Severus to Ivory.

_'I ought to'_

"Black" said Ivory.

"That good enough for you" asked Severus.

"Not in the slightest" said Lucius.

"Your parents names" asked Severus.

"I'm not sure of their names...but I do know their nicknames" said Ivory.

"They are" asked Lucius.

"Grim and Terra" said Ivory.

"Ah, Sirius and Emeralda...didn't know they had a daughter" said Lucius.

"Are you quite finished" asked Severus.

"Remember who's home you're in Snape" hissed Lucius.

Severus glared at Lucius.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but my arm hurts _a lot_" said Ivory.

"Of course, I'll get you the potion to soothe the pain" said Severus exiting through the bedroom door, and shutting it behind him.

"So...what house were you sorted in" asked Lucius.

House? What exactly is with these people...first they know my parents, and now this? Was everything in this world so strange, and upside down?


	3. Chapter 2: Discussing Sorting & Wands

"I was never sorted into any house" said Ivory.

Lucius looked shocked.

"Never sorted? So you've never been to Hogwarts" asked Lucius.

Ivory shook her head no.

"My god, where in hell did your parents send you" asked Lucius.

"A high school" said Ivory.

"Forced to go to a muggle school...shame, well you didn't speak to them" said Lucius.

"No, I enjoyed being alone" said Ivory.

That was true, whenever she'd been at the school that her mother had sent her to...Ivory had chosen not to speak to anyone, not even to the teachers.

"Well something must be done" said Lucius as Severus entered the bedroom once more.

"It will allow you to rest until the morning, however, you may wake up to a sudden burst of pain" said Severus giving Ivory the potion.

Ivory took it, and drank down. Unexpectedly, her head landed onto the pillow, and she was unconscious while still remaining conscious.

"What were you speaking to her about" asked Severus.

"Can you believe she was sent to a muggle school" said Lucius.

"Does it matter? She could possibly be a squib" said Severus.

"Ha, squibs are not aided by griffins, they can feel the presence of a witch or wizard not a _squib_" said Lucius.

"What are you suggesting Lucius" asked Severus.

"A private sorting, I'm sure you could arrange it with Dumbledore" said Lucius.

"You can not just insist on-" "It's against a Wizarding Law, we all have to abide by it" said Lucius, interrupting Severus.

"Really" said Severus suspiciously.

"What are you insinuating Snape" said Lucius.

"Perhaps you'd just like to see if Sirius' daughter would land in Slytherin" said Severus.

"As if you don't? Just think about it Snape, imagine dear Sirius' face if he were to discover his daughter landed in Slytherin" said Lucius.

"Though it goes against my better judgment, _perhaps_ I could see if Dumbledore would allow it...she looks around the age of fifteen, a probable fifth year. However, to receive approval from both the Ministry, and Dumbledore she'd need to get high marks on any and all exams she's faced with" said Severus.

"But who will look after her" asked Lucius.

"I will" said Severus.

* * *

><p>Ivory found the pain unbearable in her arm, and she nearly screamed...until she felt someone touching her hand gently, and rubbing it with their thumb.<p>

"Oh Ivory, what ever are you doing here" said a familiar voice.

_'Dad?'_

Ivory's eyes snapped open, and she sat up. She looked around the room, but could find no one. However, as she sat up she realized the griffin was lying against the backboard of the bed, causing Ivory to wonder how long she'd been sleeping on the large creature.

The griffin opened it's eyes, and looked at her. It sat it's head up, and bowed it's head. Ivory then lay her head back down onto the griffin's back, which was rising and falling. A few minutes later the sun had risen, and was shining brightly.

"My god, how the hell did that get in here" said Lucius as he entered the bedroom behind Severus.

Severus however hadn't responded, but instead was looking down at a wooden chair beside the bed.  
>"Perhaps someone let it in" said Severus.<p>

Lucius looked to the chair.

"The pain came back while I was sleeping...but I did hear someone" said Ivory.

"Apparently they weren't a threat, otherwise she'd be dead" said Lucius.

"Always the optimist, aren't you Lucius" said Severus.

Lucius' eyes narrowed at Severus.

"Going to take her out to get a wand aren't you" asked Lucius to Severus.

"What else would I have planned for the day Lucius" said Severus.

"Very well then, Dibby!" said Lucius.

A small grey creatured appeared in the room, and bowed.

"Yes, Master Malfoy" said Dibby.

"Fetch a pair of clothes for the young lady" said Lucius.

"Yes, Master Malfoy" said Dibby disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

Seconds later Dibby appeared, and rested a pair of clothes on the end of the bed. The griffin behind Ivory's head sat up slightly, and Ivory did as well. It looked at Lucius, then Severus, and lastly Dibby; which then, deciding they were not a threat, lay it's head back down.

"Is that a griffin" said Dibby.

"Yes, and it will be eating you for breakfast if you do not go and assist in the kitchen" said Lucius.

Dibby's eyes widened, and then the small grey elf like creature opened the bedroom door; which then it ran as fast as it could away from the griffin. The griffin opened it's beak as though it were yawning, and lay it's head back down to rest.

"The bathroom behind that door, and I'll be waiting for you out in the living room" said Severus.

"Wait, wait...What is your name" asked Lucius to Ivory.

"Ivory" said Ivory.

"Alright then" said Lucius then turning, and leaving out the bedroom behind Severus; which then Severus shut the door.

Ivory got out of the bed, and the griffin's eyes snapped open also climbing off the bed. The griffin followed her to the bathroom door, and as she opened it the griffin poked it's beak in and glanced around; which then it moved it's beak out, then lying down in front of the bathroom door.

After Ivory had bathed, she placed on the clothes given to her; which were a white tank top, black button-up short sleeved blouse, and navy blue skinny jeans. Ivory had placed on the white tank top, then putting on and buttoning up the black button-up blouse, and finally placing on the navy blue skinny jeans.

Ivory looked herself over in the mirror, noticing that the skinny jeans made her butt look bigger; which also showed off her hour glass shaped body, Ivory rolled her eyes at the mirror. Sure she liked being thin, but she did hate skinny jeans.

She then walked out of the bathroom, to see the griffin looking her into the eyes. Ivory moved past the griffin to the bedroom door, the griffin followed.

"No, you have to stay here" said Ivory.

The griffin made a saddened sound of protest, and gave Ivory sad eyes.

"Lay down, and stay...I'll be back in a little bit" said Ivory.

The griffin did as it was told, and lay itself down. Ivory then left the bedroom, only to find five boys staring at her from three different couches. Two boys sat on one, one of the boys was slightly thin the other rather large, both pale skinned. On another couch there was two other boys, both skinny one tanned and the other pale. On the third couch was a boy who'd turned completely around just to look at her, he was blonde and pale.

"I'm coming over your house more often" said the tanned one.

Ivory rolled her eyes, and then Lucius finally arrived from the kitchen. His even seemed rather surprised at her appearance, and she did a small wave at him...and surprisingly, Lucius waved back.

"Draco" said Severus.

The blonde boy looked to Severus.

"I see you've met Ivory" said Severus referring to me.

Draco merely looked back to me, and came slightly out of his trance.

"Yes" said Draco.

"Strange bunch, aren't they" asked Ivory.

Severus did a small smile, almost laughing; which then they went to walk to the front door, all of their eyes seemed to follow them...or more in particularly Ivory.

When they'd shut the front door behind them, Ivory took Severus' arm and strangely they seemed to arrive in a strange place. As they landed she felt about ready to vomit.

"Do you usually make that kind of impression on men" questioned Severus.

"It's the reason I prefer not to wear tight clothing" said Ivory attempting to keep herself from vomitting.

"Come, we're going into Ollivanders" said Severus.

Ivory followed Severus into Ollivanders, and a peculiar man with white hair appeared in front of them.

"Evening Severus, brought her in to receive a wand...I'm assuming" asked the man.

"Yes, if you can find her a wand Ollivander" said Severus.

"If I can? You can trust that I will" said Ollivander.

Ollivander then looked to Ivory when he was by the shelves, and took down a box from one of the shelves. He then handed it to Ivory, and she flicked it and a light lit on the tip of the wand.

"Amazing...I never get it on the first try" said Ollivander.

Which then afterward, the wands light erupted into a flame and Ivory quickly set it down in the box.

"Right" said Ollivander getting the wand, and moving to the shelves to place it back.

"It seems like just yesterday that you brought in those two boys of yours Snape, Cygnus and Alastor...what a pair they are" said Ollivander searching the shelves.

"No...hmm perhaps...no, I wonder" said Ollivander taking a wand from a shelf, then giving it to Ivory.

Ivory took the wand, and flicked it and a small bit of blue fog came from the tip and created a small griffin at the tip of the wand; which then bowed to her.

"You certainly are your father's daughter" said Ollivander smiling at Ivory.

Severus' eyes narrowed, and he placed the amount of money necessary on the counter. Which then they left the store, and continue their walk through the crowd. Until Ivory stopped at one shop that caught her eye.


	4. Chapter 3: Sorting More Than Expected

Ivory wandered inside, and Severus reluctantly followed. She gazed a broom that was inside of a display case, it was _beautiful_, and looked much more comfortable than a griffin.

"My god, Ivory Black" came a masculine voice.

She turned her head, and met eyes with a tall orange haired boy. Ivory felt as though she recognized him, but didn't know his name.

"Where have you been? We'd thought you'd dropped off the other end of the planet" another one said.

The two were twins no doubt, but who were they? Severus arrived beside Ivory, and looked at the two boys. Both of which glared at him.

"Do keep up with your studies this year, wouldn't want you to get...left _behind_" Severus said, then leading Ivory gently away.

Ivory caught one last glance at the broom, and couldn't help; but feel even more impressed by its perfect would texture.

"Severus, how is it that people know my parents...but not me" Ivory questioned.

"Perhaps we should merely focus on the task at hand, and check in on how the Ministry is dealing with my request" Severus said, beginning to once again causing them both to reappear somewhere else.

This time Ivory did vomit, and in the nearest alleyway.

"Apparition doesn't sit well with many" Severus told her, handing her a handkerchief, and a flask for her to drink.

"What" Ivory questioned, wiping her face, and then tossing back the contents of the flask.

Although, whatever was in the flask tasted like a _horrid_ mixture of peppermint and burning cat litter, no one need ask her why she knew the taste of burnt cat litter...she'd been a very curious seven year old.

"We must be continuing on" Severus said.

"Could we quit popping places, if you please" Ivory stated.

Severus rolled his eyes, and directed Ivory inside the building. Ivory followed him, passed men calling out newspaper titles, and they reached an office. When she entered a peculiar witch's hat, seemed to glance towards me.

"It seems they approve" Severus said.

"Ahhh, I can tell already what house you will be placed in" it said.

Ivory jumped.

"You needn't be shy dear" said a kind lady, who then led Ivory to a seat, and the hat was only five inches above her head...before shouting _**'Gryffindor'**_.

* * *

><p>"Do not tell me, you're going to pout all day, Lucius" Severus said.<p>

"Looks of Slytherin, and she ends up with Gryffindor" Lucius mumbled.

"She is still under our care Lucius" Severus stated.

"Unless there is a re-sorting I do not understand your point" Lucius said, seconds later his hand instantly gripping onto his arm.

"If you do excuse me" Lucius said, sound in pain.

Ivory noticed the item on Lucius' arm was a tattoo, and it seemed to be shifting. It looked much like...no, it wasn't anything like that...it couldn't be _that_.

She sat in the room, and remembered the image clearly in her head. First father, and then mother was taken. Then Ivory ended up in my aunt and uncle's care.

"_What has he done" her mother shouted._

"_He murdered the Potters" person holding her father said._

"_Papa" Ivory stated._

_ Her mother grabbed her, and held her back._

"_We never would harm the Potters" her mother said._

"_Esmeralda, I didn't do it! I swear" her father shouted._

"_Papa" Ivory shouted._

"_Please, just let me talk to her" her father begged._

_ There was a flash of light in front of her eyes, and then there was her mum carrying her in her arms. They were going to her father's hearing._

"_Mama" Ivory said pointing to the sky._

_ There was something in the sky that Ivory couldn't quite make out._

"_Evening Esmeralda" came a voice from the shadows._

"_Run dear" her mother said._

"_Why" Ivory asked._

"_You run to that pub, and say you're looking for Remus Lupin" her mother told her, taking off her necklace, and placing it around small Ivory's neck._

_ She nodded, and began to run the way her mother directed her to. Ivory kept running, running, and never turning back. However, two words made her stop dead in her tracks._

_**'AVADA KEDVRA'**_

_ When she turned, she saw her mother fall to the ground, and nothing else. She tripped, the men in cloaks were coming after her now, and she got up. The men were too fast, and they knocked her over with their wands._

"_She is only a child" a recognizable voice said._

"_There must be **no one** who can cover for him, Snape" a female voice hissed._

_ When the cruel woman raised her wand, something large appeared in front of me, flailing what looked to be wings. Two clouds of smoke traveled away from the large creature. Ivory's eyes looked into the creatures own, it breathed roughly, and from it's beak...was releasing steam like puffs._

Ivory pulled away from the memory, realizing she'd fallen asleep. She gave heavy breaths...Severus had been there on the night, her mother had been murdered. She felt betrayed, and more aware all at the same time. That creature, had to have been a griffin..._the _griffin.

Suddenly, Severus entered the room, seeming to be checking on Ivory.

"Is everything okay" Severus questioned.

"Stay away from me" Ivory stated, grasping her wand, and pointing it towards Severus.

"You and I both know, you know no spells" Severus stated rolling his eyes.

Ivory's eyes narrowed, and the griffin's beak seemed to brush against Severus' back. Severus' eyes widened.

"I don't need spells, not even you could take down a griffin" Ivory snapped.

"Ivory-" "You were there when my mum was murdered" Ivory stated, interrupting Severus.

"I was" Severus said.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Ivory cried.

"I was foolish when I'd allowed them to kill your mother...but I didn't know how I was to handle what was happening" Severus told me.

"You could have stopped them" Ivory stated.

"You do not understand" Severus said.

"No, you don't! I grew up without anyone who loved me, never understanding who I am. Then when I wake up, here...I meet the man who watched my mum die, gawking teenage boys, and an ignorant host" Ivory said.

"Hey!" came a highly insulted male voice, more than likely Lucius standing outside the door.

"Please Ivory, give it time...you've just been sorted-" "Sorted! I've sorted out plenty of things, while I've been here...and I REFUSE TO STAY" Ivory stated, interrupting Severus once again.

Ivory moved passed Severus, and out the front door of the home. She continued walking until she reached the gate, and the griffin landed in front of her. Blocking her way.

"Get out of the way" Ivory said.

The griffin shook it's head 'no'.

"Why won't you? You don't need me! You're a griffin for christ's sake! Flying wherever you want! You. Are. Free! Something I've never been" Ivory stated.

However, it didn't budge, it merely nudged Ivory back.

"I'm assuming you're telling me, I'm safer here" Ivory asked.

The griffin nodded, and nudged her again. She kissed the griffin's beak, and then headed back to the door of the house.

"Well look who returns, your arrogant host says goodnight" Lucius stated, strutting up the stairs.

"You needn't worry, Lucius tends to be that way" Severus told Ivory.

"I'm sorry" Ivory said.

"No, I'm sorry" Severus apologized, touching her shoulder.


End file.
